


I Heard You

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I Heard You

“So eight o'clock at the car?” Dean said, unlocking the hotel room door across the hall from yours.

You nodded. “Yep.”

“See you then, night guys,” Sam yawned, waving at you and John, who had the room next to you.

“Well goodnight,” you said to John, looking down at the floor.

“Goodnight Y/N,” he replied, his voice heavy.

You quickly slipped inside your room, leaning back against the door. Why you had to fall head over heels for John Winchester you didn’t know, but it was causing you a lot of heartache.

The once easy friendship you had with John was strained to the breaking point since you spent most of your time trying to avoid him now.

And it didn’t help that when you did talk to him he seemed standoffish and uncomfortable.

You were trying so hard to get over him. To not think of him as anything more than a friend, but on nights like tonight, when he had brushed up against you in the elevator and you could still smell the leather from his coat and feel his fingers ghost across your skin…. well it was impossible not to want more.

Sighing, you moved away from the door, hoping a hot shower and a good night’s sleep would help chase him out of your head for the rest of the hunt.

* * *

 

John stepped out of the shower and grabbed his sweat pants as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Dropping on the bed, his fingers reached for the TV remote before he changed his mind and closed his eyes.

Even after his shower he could still smell your perfume, it lingered in his mind. So did the way you smiled at his boys when saying goodnight, so different than the mumbled goodnight he received from you.

For what felt like the millionth time he wondered why you had pulled away from him. He missed you. He needed you in his life and you were quickly slipping away.

In the silence of the room he could hear you next door and the sound of you shower kicking on flooded his brain with daydreams about how your skin would feel under his fingertips when wet.

His hand drifted down to stroke himself as he envisioned chasing a water droplet down your stomach with his tongue.

When he heard your shower kick off he released the breath he had been holding, pulled his hand out of his pants, and rolled on to his side, hoping he could fall asleep.

John heard a small thump on the wall his bed was against and then he heard you moan, a small sound he almost missed, and he realized he wasn’t going to get much sleep.

You moaned again, this time a little louder, and he had to swallow back hot jealousy, wondering if someone was with you.

It was when, with a lot more passion in your tone, you moaned for a third time and followed it up with a name that he understood what was happening. “Mmmmm feels so good _John_.”

* * *

 

You knew you weren’t going to be able to sleep if you didn’t do something about the tension and desire that had lit a fire in your lower belly.

Stretching across the bed you removed your towel and let your fingers trail across your body. You tried to imagine Bradley Cooper or Channing Tatum, anyone but the one face that kept coming to mind.

When your fingers slipped into your sex you couldn’t stop yourself from calling his name. “Mmmmm feels so good John.” You gave in to what you wanted, imagining John’s fingers were the ones rubbing you.

You pictured his head between your legs, his breath hot against your sex as he looked up at you and winked before applying pressure to your clit.

At that point you pressed your thumb against yourself and came, crying out his name again as you wiggled across the bed and rode out the sensations.

Stretching your legs out you rested your hand on your lower stomach as you caught your breath, slightly angry at yourself for picturing him again. How were you ever going to get over him if you kept doing this?

A light knocking at your door startled you. Grabbing the towel you had discarded on the floor you checked the peephole to see John standing outside your door in his sleep pants with no shirt on.

For a moment you panicked, wondering if he heard you, but you quickly dismissed the thought. He probably just needed to borrow shampoo.

Grabbing the hotel provided robe off the bathroom door you put it on and opened your hotel room door. “Hey John, what’s up?”

He stepped into your room and stared at you until the door shut, the automatic lock engaging. As soon as you heard the little click John moved, in two steps he had you pinned to the bathroom door and his lips were crushing yours.

For a moment you were in shock and then you realized you were kissing John Winchester and your eyes slid shut as your mouth opened to him. Your fingers gripping his shoulder.

John’s hands found the belt to your robe and he undid the quick knot you tried in it, pushing the white fabric down your shoulders to pool at your feet and leaving you bare to him. His hands ran across your stomach before settling on your hips as he pressed you as close to him as possible.

When you pulled away from his mouth he brought his kisses down to your neck and collarbone, breathing heavy against your skin as he tasted you.

“Bed,” you panted, tugging at his arm. John stepped back a few inches and looked down at you, his mouth open and his eyes lidded as he realized what you were saying.

Grabbing your hand he pulled you to the bed. Cupping your face in his hands he bent down to kiss you again while you pushed his sleep pants down his hips.

As soon as John finished pulling them off you pushed against his chest – encouraging him to lay down on the bed.

Crawling up to lean over him, you dusted kisses across his chest and stomach before working your way lower, you wrapped one hand around him, placing kisses along his cock before using your tongue to run up the base and swirl around his tip.

Pressing your tongue flat along the underside of his shaft and wrapping your lips around him, you began to move up and down. John’s hand tangled in your hair as you moved and looking up you could see he was leaning up, watching you as you moved. You smiled around him and winked.

He growled as he reached down and pulled you forward, brining your mouth to his and kissing you again. You felt his cock, heavy against your sex and you rubbed against him, leaving a trail of slick across him.

“Fuck,” he whispered, his hand going down to hold himself up as you slowly sank down on him, not stopping until he was buried completely inside you.

You held him there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being full before you slowly began to move, rocking up and down on him as he looked up at you. “You feel so good,” you whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

John’s hands drifted up to cup your breasts as he licked your lips when you started to pull away from him. “So do you Y/N. I heard you. I heard you call out for me.”

“Yes,” you hissed, picking up speed as you rode him.

“Wanna hear you calling out for me when I’m buried inside you,” he growled, bracing his feet against the bed and thrusting up as you came down. You cried out his name as he hit your sweet spot.

He did it again and again until you felt yourself coming apart, your nails breaking skin on his chest as you came, crying his name out as your inner walls clinched around him.

“I’m going to……fuck,” you heard him say as you felt the warmth inside you from his release.

“Fuck,” he said again, trying to catch his breath.

You collapsed against his chest, laying your head down on his shoulder, feeling him soften inside of you. “That was….”

“Yeah,” he agreed, his hand stroking your back.

“You heard me?” you asked, suddenly embarrassed.

“Not on purpose, but yes. Once I realized what was happening and that you might want me as much as I’ve wanted you I had to come over.”

You swallowed, asking the question you were afraid of the answer to. “So was this just sex or…..”

His arms tightened around you. “I hope not. I’ve been falling for you since I was brought back.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve been falling for you too John.”

 


End file.
